prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jewelry◇Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Haruna Artist. The series' themes and main motifs are gemstones (or jewels), friendship and light. The sub-themes of the series are mining, adventure and discovery. Story Characters Pretty Cure * Voiced by: Ozawa Ari Birthdate: ''' '''Realm of Influence: Light Mami is a 14-year-old second-year middle school student attending Crystal Clear Educational Academy for the first time, having moved to town recently. She currently works part-time at her mother's jewelry store, her father working year-round as a geologist on a site in Africa. Mami's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Jewel of Colorful Happiness. Her theme colors are light-pink/white. * Voiced by: Kakuma Ai Birthdate: Realm of Influence: Water/Ice (and Snow) Mifuyu is a 14-year-old second year middle school student. Although she is class president now, Mifuyu was a bullied and ridiculed girl during her elementary school years; picked on, feared and joked about due to her inherited, naturally expressionless/blank face, giving the impression she was cold and bitter. She likes bitter chocolate and dreams of becoming a novelist, despite the fact her writing skills are below average. Mifuyu's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Jewel of Splashing Wisdom. Her theme colors are blue/gold. * Voiced by: Takagaki Ayahi Birthdate: Realm of Influence: Nature/Wind Michi is a 15-year-old second-year middle school student attending Crystal Clear Educational Academy. Michi is eccentric, sociable and loves to make others laugh. Before moving to Japan at a young age, Michi was living with her African-American mother in New York, where she also became fluent in English. She is also quite reliable, almost to the point of suspicion; some thinking she has connections outside Japan. Michi's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Jewel of Windy Integrity. Her theme colors are light-green/cyan. * Voiced by: 'Ito Kanae '''Birthdate: ' '''Realm of Influence: Sunlight/Heat Clara is a French transfer student at Crystal Clear Educational Academy in her second year. Clara is a dancing prodigy with an idealistic personality and desires freedom, growing up in a refined and strict household, she moved to Japan alongside her elder siblings to escape those confines. Clara loves to make people smile; even if it means intentionally making a fool of herself, their smiles and laughter bring happiness to her heart. She is very distant from her parents. Clara's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Jewel of Shining Courage. Her theme colors are orange/yellow. * Voiced by: Saito Chiwa Birthdate: Realm of Influence: Moonlight/Darkness, Matter Momoyo is a 14-year-old girl a second-year Crystal Clear Educational Academy student. She often has a serene yet cold aura around her and often sets others on edge from a single glance. She is a horror movie fan and although she doesn't generally appear aggressive, Momoyo will resort to violence is she sees the situation requires it. She has a habit of addressing Mami and her friends by their Cure names outside of battle which raises suspisionwhich she is oblivious to. Momoyo has a long list of odd habits, including: her fascination with drills, large machinery, and light bulbs. Momoyo's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Jewel of Mysterious Hope. Momoyo was once a longtime member of the Black Stones, known as , the "Stone of Transformation". Fairies * Voiced by: '''Kido Ibuki * 'Voiced by: '''Tachibana Shinnosuke Bear-like fairy. Black Stones The are an evil secret organization, whose main motivations include collecting all the earth's gemstones, transforming the planet into nothing but an empty, hollow husk from the inside out and someday finding the legendary, presumably mythological: . When not involved with any major operations, they often send the foot soldiers known as to fulfill anny needed tasks. They all have thoughts of their own and ability to speak proper sentences, but remain silent a majority of the time. Female Cracks are voiced by Kaneda Tomoko. Males are voiced by Horii Chado. Their Inner Jewels are Coal. Members * Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita Real of Influence: Fire Ember is a hot-headed and openly hostile, and violent man, who prefers to get his tasks done and over with in the least amount of time, not the most enthusiastic or energetic person himself. He is known as the "Stone of War and Fire". He is armed with a large variety of explosives. * Voiced by: Tazawa Masumi Realm of Influence: Water Sapphie is a refined and polite woman, who treats anything as if a battle, much to others' chargin, but her victory. However her calm and composed manner drops to reveal a mad, sadistic side who desires nothing more than winning, especially if it means taking her competitor's lives in the process. She is known as the "Stone of Vanity and Water". She is armed with TBA... * Voiced by: TBA Realm of Influence: Metal Gold and Silver are opposite sex identical twins, who work under Black Diamond as her right hands and much like her, they are very greedy but to a lower, more childlike extent. Gold is the male twin and elder one. He is armed with a shovel, which can change into a sword or mallet. Silver is the female twin and younger of the two. She is armed with a pickaxe, which can grow to infinite, unlimited sizes and lengths. * Voiced by: TBA Realm of Influence: Earth Topaz is calm and composed woman, who relies on her wits and quick precision in the battlefield. * Voiced by: TBA Monsters summoned by the Black Stones members. They are created from the fusion of two Cracks with the selected victim's greed-tainted Inner Jewel. Their name comes from the combination of: , Japanese word meaning "(to) steal" and "Stalagmite". Supporting Characters Deceased Items Terminology * A Inner Jewel is a symbolic gemstone, which differs from individual-to-individual, that resides within one's heart. When the individual does a good deed or is feeling positively, the jewel shines brighter. If they are overcome with greed or covet, the jewel darkens and develops cracks on the surface, which completely but slowly shatter the jewel. * The Infinity Prism is a presumably legendary yet mythological gemstone. Pretty Cure Items * The bracelet/ring-like weapon that aids the Cures in battle. Depending on the owner, the bracelet has a different attachment. Settings Trivia Category:Fan Series Category:Jewelry◇Pretty Cure